Moist towelettes are commonly sold and used in consumer product markets. Many methods exist for packaging moist towelettes. However, there are no packages that have adequate dispensing mechanisms. Wipes and moist towelettes are generally packaged as center dispensing rolls in cylindrical containers or as stacks of individual horizontal towelettes.
Many existing packaging systems for moist towelettes either have no dispensing mechanism, or if there is a dispensing mechanism, it has many limitations that inhibit functionality and ease of use.
Current packages attempt to let customers remove one towelette at a time. Normally, the subsequent wipe in a package hangs out from the package for easy grasping. However, if a subsequent wipe falls back through the orifice in the cap and into the canister, current technology requires the user to remove the cap. This is often very difficult to do. The consumer must then re-thread the wipe through the cap orifice, and then reattach the cap to the canister for further single towelette dispensing. This is the same activity that a consumer must go through for first dispense of the package also.
Needs exist for improved methods for dispensing and storing moist towelettes that allow for easy dispensing.